Fragmentos
by crappycorn-87
Summary: Drabbles de Shaka y Mu sin continuidad, no necesariamente yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

La maleza húmeda y fría se colaba bajo mis dedos apoyados en la tierra, mis ojos clavados en alguna estrella lejana evitaban buscar los suyos. No podía verle a la cara, no después de lo que estaba a punto de decirle...

Mi maestro, el patriarca...con la reencarnación de nuestra diosa en brazos, nos había dicho días antes que él era ya muy viejo y buscaría a un sucesor. La observación que hizo Shura al respecto rondó mi cabeza por días:

 _"Los otros caballeros, incluido yo, poseemos grandes cualidades. Sin embargo, siento que aún no estamos calificados y algunos son muy jóvenes..."_

En efecto, éramos muy jóvenes para ser siquiera considerados para tan importante encomienda, pero entonces, ahora que Athena se encontraba en el santuario ¿Sería nuestra inexperiencia una limitante para cumplir nuestra función más elemental? Si Hades aparecía ¿Podríamos hacerle frente? Mi cabeza estaba saturada con inseguridad y dudas, siendo yo quien era, no podía quedarme con ellas demasiado tiempo...

-Aries...-Me llamó con suavidad mi compañero de a lado, sacándome de mis cavilaciones y girando su rostro para buscar mis ojos, lo cual parecería extraño a cualquiera que no lo conociera tanto como yo. - ¿Cuánto tiempo más pasará para que me digas que te sucede?

Esta vez le sonreí levemente. -Perdona, te he impacientado ¿No es así? -Murmuré, volviendo mi vista a aquella estrella en un fortuito intento de mitigar el sabor amargo de mi boca.

Apreté la maleza suavemente mientras tomaba un poco de aire, pues la opresión en mi pecho me causaba asfixia, no entendía por qué me costaba tanto trabajo decirle a mi amigo mis intenciones, pero de algún modo mi decisión me parecía tremendamente dolorosa ahora que lo tenía justo a mi costado.

-Shaka, yo...

-Te ha inquietado lo dicho por Shura ¿no es así?

Di un leve respingo, sintiéndome evidenciado de inmediato, Shaka debía saber lo difícil que era para mi decir algo como eso y por ello le agradecí internamente que lo pusiera en palabras.

-Siempre admiré tu perspicacia. - Confesé con una sonrisa fingida, él giró su rostro rompiendo el contacto visual y después se alzó y caminó en dirección contraria a mí, su vista pareció perderse al igual que la mía en el cielo estrellado.

-No eres al único que lo dicho por capricornio le pareció relevante, mañana a primera hora me iré de vuelta a la India a entrenar, tu deberías hacer lo mismo...

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, curiosamente iba a comunicarle mi intensión de partir a Jamir y él lo mencionó antes que yo tuviera oportunidad, no pude evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa por ello. -Solo no me olvides, querido amigo. -Una melancolía extrañamente cálida se albergó en mi corazón al ver su figura distante frente a mí, como si quisiera grabarla para llevarla conmigo en la memoria.

Shaka giró medio cuerpo para verme de nuevo, regalándome una leve sonrisa muy característica de él. -No digas ridiculeces, Mu... he reencarnado más veces que estrellas en el cielo y en ninguna de esas vidas me he olvidado de ti.

-Shaka...-Me quedé estático en mi sitio, sin saber que hacer o decir, naturalmente, al ser la reencarnación de buda recordaba todas sus vidas pasadas. El preguntarme si el destino volvía a encontrarnos o era él quien me buscaba a través del tiempo me hizo sonrojar inexplicablemente.

Ninguna otra palabra al respecto fue dicha después. Al día siguiente, Shaka y yo tomamos caminos distintos sin saber que no volveríamos a vernos hasta dentro de 13 años después.

En Jamir, la noche me alcanzó en el puente que conducía hacia la torre, era una oscuridad tan profunda que lo único que iluminaba mi camino eran la luna y las infinitas estrellas sobre mi cabeza, alcé la vista y una sonrisa se dibujó inmediatamente en mi rostro al recordar sus palabras.

 _-Confío en que el destino volverá a encontrarnos...ha pasado infinitas veces, ¿No es así, Shaka?_


	2. Los Ausentes

...O...

Hola a todos, han pasado 84 años desde que publiqué aquí (? Quiero agradecer muchísimo a quienes aún siguen revisando esta cuenta de fanfiction jeje, procuraré no abandonarla demasiado.

Esta pequeña historia esta medio fuera de lugar porque no sale Mu (? Pero quienes me han leído alguna vez debieron percatarse que me encanta la interacción Milo-Shaka y quise plasmar el porqué aquí, que por supuesto tiene que ver con el Shakamu y el Camilo uvu. Y será utilizado para futuras referencias (?

En fin, espero y les guste n.n

...O...

Una tela con patrones inconsistentes, sobrantes de hilos y enmendaduras que dejaban ver la inexperiencia de su creador, era delineada por unas yemas que la escudriñaban al igual que sus ojos. Shaka ya no estaba seguro si gustaba demasiado de su manta por ser "única en su especie" o si precisamente por eso la debería tirar.

-Solo a él se le ocurre fabricar una manta tan pesada y caliente para un país como la India...-murmuró.

Después de mucho meditarlo, el hindú dobló la tela con cautela y la guardó en su valija a empujones, ya que ni así consiguió volverla más pequeña. Fugazmente pensó de nuevo en dejarla atrás, pero pensó en la posibilidad de que a Mu se le antojara preguntar por ella...

No, le sería recordado por el resto de sus reencarnaciones que era un ingrato.

Sonrió levemente con la sola idea de tener de nuevo esas riñas tan sosas, habían pasado ya 6 años desde que se vieron por última vez...

- _Solo podemos perder aquello a lo que nos aferramos.-_ murmuró, colgándose la modesta valija en su hombro desnudo, y volviendo a valorar una millonésima vez que tanto menos pesaría sin esa manta...

suspiró derrotado y una sonrisa cansina adornó su joven rostro ante lo evidente:

Había decidido de manera consciente cargar con ese peso adicional; el de la manta y el de aferrarse a Mu.

...O...

Era apenas octubre en Grecia y Shaka ya estaba agradeciendo cargar esa (horrible) manta entre sus pertenencias, hacían 18 grados centígrados y él estaba cobijado hasta los hombros.

Se sentó al borde de la ventana en su modesta habitación en el sexto templo y clavó la vista en algún punto sin importancia del estrellado cielo, repasando las palabras que le fueron dichas por Aldebarán unos momentos después de su llegada a Grecia.

 _-Aioros, Saga, Camus e incluso Mu han traicionado al santuario, Aioros intentó asesinar a Athena y de los otros tres no se supo más nada, están desaparecidos._

También le fue dicho que Aioria, al ser hermano del "traidor", había tenido que abandonar su lugar en la quinta casa por seguridad y se marchó nuevamente a entrenar en los alrededores...

Las 12 casas no eran para nada como el ojiazul las recordaba.

Se hizo un ovillo en su lugar, la temperatura estaba descendiendo dramáticamente para su gusto, algo que para él era una tortura seguro a Mu le hubiese parecido como...

 _-Jamir...-_ murmuró, como si hubiera descubierto la rueda. Probablemente solo él y Aldebarán sabían, entre los caballeros dorados, que esa era la antigua morada del lemuriano. Sonrió con sorna, Mu no estaba "desaparecido" solo no lo habían buscado bien.

Shaka se mordió el labio inferior como si intentara devolverse la cordura ¿A donde lo estaban conduciendo sus pensamientos? Las doctrinas budistas más elementales, en las cuales invirtió 6 años de su vida, se estaban escurriendo de él a cada segundo que se planteaba envolverse en esa manta y dirigirse a los Himalayas.

Fue ahí donde su propia mente inició una batalla de lo más mundana, muy por debajo de la condición de ser iluminado que pretendía alcanzar: el apego contra la razón.

La razón le dictaba a Shaka que él era un caballero dorado al servicio de Athena, que tenía una función indispensable que cumplir en la sexta casa, mucho más ahora con tantas bajas en el santuario y con la amenaza de la llegada de Hades al mundo mortal...

Además, el abandonar el santuario sin la autorización del sumo pontífice, como bien comentó Aldebarán, era considerado una traición y ese crimen se castigaba con la muerte...

Si él llegase "por casualidad" a encontrar a Mu conforme a sus sospechas, su deber para con el Santuario sería cumplir la voluntad de Athena, es decir, darle honorable y certera muerte.

El solo hecho de pensarlo le hizo recorrer un fuerte escalofrío por la espina dorsal, bajo ninguna circunstancia deseaba dañar a Mu o a alguno de sus compañeros de armas, sin embargo, si era para proteger a Athena, lo haría sin titubear.

Y después, estaba el apego...una necesidad imperiosa e irracional de compartir una taza de masala chai en silencio, entrenar juntos sus habilidades de psicoquinesia, encender un incienso mientras su voz suave y calma recitaba "Om mani padme hum".

Se estuvo así toda la noche, sin embargo, cualquiera que entrara a la sexta casa sería incapaz de percibir que el estoico Shaka se encontraba en un dilema tan personal y complejo como ese.

...O...

No supo en que punto de la madrugada terminó sentado al borde de las escaleras del templo de virgo, cubierto por la manta hasta la cabeza como un velo (el más pesado y prurígeno de los velos) y firmemente convencido de permanecer en Grecia, pero repasando en su mente el camino a través de las dimensiones hacía Jamir...

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir una mirada inquisitiva clavarse en él; giró el rostro encontrándose con los ojos turquesa de Milo, que le veían fijamente.

-Que manera tan peculiar de meditar has adquirido en tu entrenamiento, caballero Shaka...-Dijo con sorna; claramente no era para nada un experto en el tema y normalmente si el de virgo estaba despierto a las 5 de la mañana, era por las "costumbres budistas" que Milo sabía que tenía, pero por su rostro desencajado adivinó más bien que no había conciliado el sueño.

-No medito.-Dijo sereno, y un tanto cortante.

-...ya veo.-Un silencio incómodo se instaló en el ambiente y Shaka no entendía el por qué de que escorpio no se encontrara a estas alturas en el templo de Cáncer.

-¿Es esa la antigua manta de Mu?-Insistió Milo, a lo que el sexto guardián hizo milagros para ocultar un leve respingo, producto de ser evidenciado de esa manera tan vergonzosa. Optó nuevamente por no responder nada, esperando que con su mutismo Milo entendiera que no estaba de humor, y siguiera su camino.

-No te juzgo, yo guardo en el congelador un platillo francés de tripas que jamás comí...-A Shaka de solo pensar en aquello se le revolvió el estómago, pero continúo en su postura de muro inquebrantable, lo cual parecía tener 0 efecto en las inusuales ganas que tenía Milo hoy de conversar.

Es irónico ¿No te parece? Después de 6 años, deberíamos estar más que acostumbrados a su ausencia...-Dijo esto último con un hilo de voz y, como si eso estuviera siquiera bien, se sentó al lado del virgo, quien no podía dar crédito de esta invasión tan descarada a su privacidad.

-Sin embargo henos aquí...-Continuó el de escorpio, sin voltear a ver en ningún momento a su compañero de armas y sin borrar tampoco su melancólica sonrisa.

En retrospectiva, el caballero del octavo templo no era precisamente conocido por ser "un libro abierto" por lo que toda esta escena le parecía al hindú bastante bizarra.

-Yo no...-replicó Shaka, pero se detuvo. No tenía caso negarlo, era todavía más humillante intentar justificar su conducta con sinsentidos. Simplemente bajó la mirada, dispuesto a escuchar finalmente lo que el peliazul tuviera para decirle.

-Me pasó exacto igual que a ti...llegué de mi entrenamiento y se me informó que Camus no estaba, que no se sabía de su paradero y que a lo que al santuario respectaba, era un traidor. Me niego a creer que tales acusaciones sean ciertas de un caballero tan ejemplar como lo es Camus de Acuario.

El ojiazul lo escuchó con detenimiento y permaneció en su sitio, analizando todo lo que su compañero expresaba; Era bien sabido por todos que Milo y Camus eran los mejores amigos, y que si algo caracterizaba al caballero de escorpio era precisamente su sentido de la amistad y la lealtad, la cuestión aquí era a quien le sería leal Milo ahora; Shaka finalmente ató cabos.

-Dime caballero Milo...¿A donde te dirigías a estas horas? Es la primera vez que coincidimos en un amanecer.

El hindú giró el rostro para verle, y sospechaba que de algún modo también lo había evidenciado. El griego le otorgó una sonrisa socarrona, propia de un Milo más parecido a como él lo recordaba.

-Haré un viaje largo.-Le dijo sonriendo ampliamente, como quien comenta la más brillante de sus fechorías y le mostró la orden directa del patriarca, que le autorizaba abandonar el santuario para una misión.

Shaka verdaderamente se sorprendió con esa respuesta, ahora esta conversación había dejado de ser forzada y era él quien demandaba más detalles, claramente había subestimado a Milo todo este tiempo.

...O...

 _Previo a la llegada de Shaka al santuario, Milo había estado ofreciéndose para realizar todas las misiones, lo cual no había representado problemas ya que en realidad no existian más interesados en esas actividades extraordinarias:_

 _Afrodita y Deathmask tenían la política de "el menor esfuerzo" y al no estar Mu en el santuario, Aldebarán se convertía en lo más cercano a la primer línea de defensa, Shaka recién llegaba y eso nos dejaba solo con Milo y Shura._

 _Shura no terminaba de reponerse de lo sucedido 6 años atrás, asesinar a Aioros y ver "morir" a la reencarnación de Athena fue su última misión. La culpa y el odio a si mismo por ser copartícipe de las atrocidades ocurridas el día que Saga asesinó a Shion, le estaban consumiendo su dignidad y orgullo como caballero dorado, haciéndole cuestionar todo aquello que consideraba justo y correcto._

 _Milo por su parte resultó ser un elemento sumamente obediente y eficaz para el Patriarca, trayendo siempre mejores resultados de los solicitados, por lo cual el sumo pontífice ni siquiera se planteaba el hecho de que el buen desempeño de Milo tuviera una segunda intención: el caballero dorado de escorpio estaba consciente de lo vasto que era Siberia, por lo que no solo requería del mayor número de oportunidades posibles de búsqueda, sino además de ser el único buscador._

 _No podía permitir que otro caballero encontrara a Camus antes que él...y la llegada de Shaka a Grecia de algún modo constituía una amenaza para su objetivo._

...O...

Shaka esbozó una sonrisa burlona.-¿No estábamos siendo sinceros aquí, Milo de escorpio?

El mencionado captó de inmediato que ambos estaban ahora en sintonía y dejó de lado los juegos.-Caballero Shaka, en efecto mi objetivo principal era encontrarme contigo, solo a ti te puedo pedir tal cosa...

El hindú se intrigó inmediatamente, aunque en el fondo sospechaba de que iba el de escorpio. Guardó silencio, dándole a Milo el tiempo necesario para ordenar sus ideas.

-Turnémonos las misiones.-Dijo viéndolo directamente, a lo que Shaka permaneció impasible. No sé dijo en voz alta, pero en ese momento estaban acordando no meterse el uno con el otro.

El rubio solo asintió con la cabeza, para él esto era muy conveniente ya que tendría también su oportunidad de salir del santuario y al contrario de Milo él si sabía a ciencia cierta donde encontrar al lemuriano.

Milo le extendió la mano con una sonrisa de lado, a lo que Shaka de igual modo la tomó y con ello sellaron el acuerdo: Shaka no mataría a Camus si lo llegase a encontrar, y Milo haría lo mismo si se topaba con Mu.

-¿Quieres una taza de té antes de irte a tu "misión"?-Preguntó Shaka y Milo arqueó una ceja al detectar el tono sarcástico de su pregunta, sonriéndole después.

-Claro ¿Por qué no?

El de virgo le devolvió la sonrisa e hizo un ademán para indicarle que lo siguiera. Así, ambos caballeros ingresaron al templo ignorando que, a su vez, habían acordado una amistad que otros podrían calificar de conspiración.

 _Si me aferro a ti, jamás te voy a perder..._

 _Continuará..._


	3. Mejores amigos

-Juro por los dioses que si como un bocado más voy a morir. -Dijo sin aliento el pequeño peli lavanda, y es que sentía que esa tarde había comido lo equivalente a sus 6 años de vida...

No era nada nuevo que cuando visitaba a su vecino en tauro terminaba por querer regresar rodando a la primera casa. Mu, quien ayunaba regularmente, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a semejante comilona. Por el contrario, su alto y fornido amigo se encontraba de lo más normal.

-Entonces ¿Te vas a comer eso? -Preguntó señalando el postre que Mu se sirvió y que solo picó dos veces. El mencionado negó pesadamente con la cabeza mientras se aflojaba lo más disimuladamente que podía el cordón de su túnica.

-Puedes tomarlo si gustas...

Ni tardo ni perezoso el de tauro tomó el plato con toda la delicadeza que su hambre le permitió y deglutió el postre, sonriendo animadamente mientras lo dejaba de manera descuidada en la mesita. –¡Ha estado delicioso!

Mu le respondió con una mirada amable y una delicada sonrisa antes de levantarse (con dificultad) de su sitio. -Te agradezco mucho la invitación, querido amigo. Volveré a mi templo si no te molesta.

Aldebarán rió ampliamente. - ¡Mu! ¡No tienes por qué ser tan formal! ¿Acaso no somos mejores amigos? Vete, nos vemos mañana.

El mencionado asintió con la cabeza y sonrió animadamente, se despidió con una reverencia y partió de regreso a su templo. Aldebarán negó con la cabeza. -Lo quiero, pero a veces es tan raro...-Murmuró para sí, mascando ruidosamente un trozo de pierna de pollo después.

...O...

El ojo verde apenas llegó a su templo y puso una tetera en la estufa para hacerse un té, normalmente después de visitar a su amigo era requerida una buena taza de Masala chai para calmar su estómago. Había aprendido la receta en su tierra natal y beberla no solo ayudaba a su digestión, sino también a la nostalgia que de pronto le invadía.

Mu colocó las especias en la tetera con una delicadeza casi ceremonial; el olor a canela y clavo que comenzó a desprenderse le recordaba los pacíficos templos budistas que solía frecuentar en el Tíbet, una pequeña sonrisa apenas se asomaba por sus comisuras cuando escuchó que le llamaban.

-Mu...Mu... ¿Me permitirías atravesar tu templo?

El tibetano bajó la flama de la estufa y se acercó a la entrada, normalmente sus colegas avisaban su paso por el templo y entraban como si fueran los dueños del lugar, eso le hizo tener una ligera sospecha de quien podría tratarse...

Por eliminación, debía ser el futuro caballero de virgo: Shaka.

-Buenas tardes, Shaka...

El de virgo tenía poco menos de 5 meses en Atenas y ese tiempo había bastado para que se esparciera el rumor de su mal carácter por todo el santuario, los más amables le describían como "serio y taciturno" y es que el pequeño de tan solo 6 años rara vez salía del sexto templo.

Sin embargo, a Mu no le extraño su presencia, era evidente que si necesitaba algo fuera del santuario forzosamente pasaría por su casa.-...adelante, puedes atravesar el templo de Aries si así lo requieres.

El lemuriano se movió a un lado, dándole a entender que tenía el paso libre y el rubio hizo una reverencia un tanto mecánica en agradecimiento. Su breve interacción habría pasado sin pena ni gloria de no ser porque repentinamente silbó la tetera.

Mu dio un leve respingo al escucharla y Shaka, quien tan solo había conseguido dar un par de pasos, se paró en seco.

\- Preparas té...

Mu tan solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza levemente, a pesar de que era en sí una aseveración y no una pregunta. Shaka, para su sorpresa, se sonrió.

-¿Té chai?

-Em...si-Dijo dudoso, no muy seguro de a donde se dirigía esta conversación y si hablaba con el mismo Shaka del que Aioria y Milo tanto se quejaban.

El rubio se giró hacia Mu, quien le vio aún bastante confundido por la soltura con la que el supuesto "serio y taciturno" Shaka, le dirigía la palabra.

-¿Siquiera sabes cómo prepararlo?

El tibetano le vio con recelo ¿Quien se creía? Ahora entendía que su reputación se la había ganado a pulso. Sin embargo, no iba a dejarse llevar por las provocaciones, ese jamás había sido su estilo. Mu, por el contrario, le sonrió... aunque su sonrisa distaba mucho de ser amable.

-Por supuesto.-Contesto serenamente.-pues lo preparo de tal manera que me guste a mí.

El hindú se sorprendió mucho con esa respuesta, pero su expresión permaneció impasible. Fué una sorpresa agradable para él que alguien le respondiera audazmente.

-Bueno compañero Shaka, si no puedo serte útil en nada más, te pido me disculpes ya que debo apagar la flama o se arruinará el té. Con permiso.

Dicho esto el lemuriano caminó hacia la cocina, importandole poco lo que pudiera pasar con Shaka después.

El de virgo le vio alejarse hacia la estufa, una sonrisa socarrona enmarcó su rostro de inmediato.- _Mu, tu y yo podríamos ser mejores_ _amigos_...-Pensó mientras caminaba hacia la salida del templo de aries. 


End file.
